Stupid Cupid in Love
by nadilicious
Summary: Sequel of Irreversible Love. Mulai muncul pihak ketiga sebagai tim dari Kimimaro. Seperti apa reaksi Sakura, maupun Sasuke? Updated: Chapter 2. ReadAndReview. c:
1. Chapter 1: Short Duration Preparation

WEHAY! Sequel's hereeee :D akhirnya nyampe sequel. Makasih semua ({}) nininih fic yang akhirnya jadi, lanjutan dari Irreversible Love. Konflik utama pun mulai. Muahahahaha }:D

Yaudah, gausah pake lamalama. Kita mulai sajooo~

**DISCLAIMER: These characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. But I own this plot. No copycopy :D**

**WARNING: AU. OOC. Garing krenyes~**

**(~'-')~**

Sendiri. Hampa. Gelisah. Bingung. Kangen.

Lima perasaan tadi sedang menyerang hati seorang remaja laki-laki berambut hitam kebiruan dan berbola mata hitam _onyx_, bernama Sasuke Uchiha. Walaupun dia sedang kedatangan banyak sekali tamu―teman-teman sekelasnya―Naruto, Sai, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Chouji, Shikamaru, dan Ino―tetap saja dia merasa sepi.

Sasuke memperhatikan teman-temannya yang sedang bermain PS3 di kamarnya, yang tadinya bermaksud menjenguk untuk menghibur sang Uchiha yang sebentar lagi sembuh, tapi karena bosan, si berisik Naruto meminjam PS3 Sasuke. Diizinkan. Dan rame-rame main. Sementara si pemilik hanya memerhatikan dengan wajah datar kelakuan mereka saat bermain. Hanya seringai yang ditunjukkan jika ada suatu kekonyolan yang teman-temannya buat.

Tetap saja ada yang kurang.

Gadis cantik berambut _cherry_ _blossom_ pink sepinggang dan berbola mata hijau _emerald_. Yang bernama Sakura Haruno. Itulah yang hilang. Kekasihnya.

Sasuke sangat bersabar menunggu kedatangan gadisnya yang kabarnya akan kembali akhir bulan Maret ini. Tapi sejak terakhir dikabarkan gadis itu akan pergi belanja, setelah itu dia tidak pernah mengabarkan apa-apa lagi. Dikirim sms tidak dijawab. Telpon tidak diangkat. Sasuke stress memikirkan Sakura.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

BB Javelin milik si Uchiha berbunyi. Langsung saja dia angkat tanpa melihat siapa nama penelponnya.

"Hn?" jawab Sasuke, dengan gaya khas Uchiha.

"Sasuke-kun!"

**DEGG.**

Sasuke merasa familiar dengan suara ini. Suara feminim, lembut, nan sensual... (?)

"Sakura?" Sasuke menyapa balik.

"Masih inget toh? Hahaha." kata Sakura di ujung telpon.

"Sakura ya ampun hampir sebulan ga ada info... apa kabar kamu?" Sasuke langsung nyerocos pertanyaan yang jelas-jelas pengen dia tanyain dari dulu tapi gak dijawab dan bikin gedek.

"Hah? Sakura?" sejenak aktifitas teman-temannya langsung berhenti dan menghadap ke Sasuke yang sedang menelpon.

"Maaf sayaaang. Aku baik-baik koook." jawab Sakura, terdengar girang.

"Gapapa. Syukurlah." kata Sasuke, sambil tersenyum tipis. "Eh, kok telpon? Kata kamu mahal?"

"Isi pulsa ekstra nih, hehe." kata Sakura. Busetdeh...

"_Loudspeaker_! _Loudspeaker_!" desis Ino.

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti. "Sayang bentar jangan tutup telponnya..." kata Sasuke, lalu mengaktifkan mode _loudspeaker_, dan menaruhnya di tepi tempat tidurnya.

Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata langsung mendekat ke tepi tempat tidur Sasuke, lalu berteriak...

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAN!"

"Eh? Ino? Tenten? Hinata?" tebak Sakura.

"Sakuraaaa apa kabar loo? Ga sms gueeee ahh cacat looo." kata Ino, terdengar kecewa.

"Haha maafkan dakuuu Inooo. Baik kok gueee hehe." kata Sakura.

"Eh eh Sasuke-kun mana?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Siniiii sayaang." kata Sasuke.

"Oh masih, haha kukira..." kata Sakura. "Dirumahmu ada siapa yang?"

"Naruto dobe, Sai, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji." kata Sasuke.

"Oooh dalam rangka apaa?" tanya Sakura.

"Jenguk teme! Dia sakit demaaaam uuu~" sahut Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Hah serius ah Narutoo?" tanya Sakura, terdengar panik.

"Bener." jawab Sasuke.

"Aaaah _get well soon_ sayaaaang." kata Sakura.

"Makasih sayaang." kata Sasuke.

"Cieee sayaaang unyuu~" Sasuke digodai teman-temannya karena memakai bahasa 'sayang-sayang' dengan Sakura.

"Kayak ga pernah denger Sasuke-kun manggil gue pake 'sayang' aja sih. Aduuuh norak." ledek Sakura.

"Sialan." rutuk Naruto.

"Bahaha eeeeh gimana pasangan disana? Sai Ino? Naruto Hinata? Neji Tenten?" tanya Sakura.

"Baiiiik." jawab Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten kompakan. Sementara cowok-cowok mereka hanya bisa blushing.

"Oooohaha. Eeh gue ada kabar bagus..." kata Sakura.

"Apatuh?" tanya Lee.

"Gue balik ke Konoha besok." kata Sakura.

"SERIUS KAMU?" tanya Sasuke, yang shock sekaligus gembira.

"Serius akuuuu." jawab Sakura.

Sasuke pun menghela nafas dalam-dalam, lalu mengeluarkannya lagi dan menyentuh dadanya dengan kedua tangannya, tanda lega.

"Tapi jam 4 sore." kata Sakura lagi.

"Gapapa deh kita usahain." kata Kiba.

"Wah gapapa nih?" tanya Sakura.

"Apapun buat ayangnya Sasuke." kata Kiba.

"Sarap." ledek Sakura. "Tapi serius ah?"

"Seriusss dua rius malah." kata Naruto.

"Haaaaa terimakasih kawan." kata Sakura.

"Asalkan ada oleh-oleh." kata Shikamaru.

"Catetan." tambah Shino.

"Buku." tambah Neji.

"Maniak pelajaran kalian semuaaaa!" ledek Sakura.

"Bahaha emang tuuuh." kata Ino.

"Eh, udah ya gue disuruh _packing_ buat besok. Dadah muah _see_ _you_ _soon_. Eh tapi Sasuke-kun manaaaa?" tanya Sakura.

"Dihatimuuuuu~" kata Sasuke.

"Kamuuu!" teriak Sakura. "Besok sekolah aku bawa oleh-oleh yaaa. Aku tutup dulu sayaang~"

"Yaaah ya udah..." kata Sasuke, terdengar kecewa.

"Jangan ngambek yaaa. _I love youuu_~" kata Sakura.

"_I love you too_." balas Sasuke.

Lalu telpon ditutup.

"CIE SASUKE LANGSUNG SEHAT TUHH!" goda Tenten.

"CIEEEE DEMAMNYA LANGSUNG TURUN!" goda Ino.

"Cieeeee kangen berat nihyeee~" kata Kiba.

"Padahal cuma 3 bulan. Temee temee." kata Naruto.

"Namanya juga cinta, tak terhingga." kata Shikamaru.

"Tumben pinter." ledek Neji.

"Dia kan udah sama Temari-senpai yaaa gitu deeeh~" kata Ino.

"Tau dari?" tanya Shikamaru, yang mulai panik.

"Emang gue ga tau kalo lu pas istirahat ke dua biasa rangkul-rangkulan sama Temari-senpai? Mata gue kemana-mana sob~" kata Ino.

"Stalker." ledek Shino.

"SIALAAAN." kata Ino.

"Tapi bener..." kata Shikamaru.

"Tuh kan, gue gitu lho." kata Ino.

"Kayak lo ga tau aja Shikaaa, kalo lo kan lagi berhadapan dengan miss gossip..." kata Chouji.

"Alah Mr. Kentang." ledek Ino.

"..._shit_." umpat Chouji.

"Ya siapa lagi biang penyebar kabar Sasuke pacaran sama Sakura selain Ino?" kata Naruto.

"Dia tuh nyebarin sampe ke twitter lah facebook lah, weeeeh _mentions_ sama _wall_ penuh tuh mba ama pertanyaan." kata Tenten.

"Ah gitu ya lo semua." kata Ino.

"..._jinx_." umpat Sasuke, ketika melihat kalender di ponselnya.

"Apaan?" tanya Naruto.

"Lo pada inget besok tanggal dan bulan berapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"28 Maret." mereka menjawab kompakan.

"Ada apaan di hari itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"...OH GUE TAU!" sahut Ino.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"...ga tau." kata Ino polos.

"..." sementara yang lain _speechless_.

"Oh! Yaaa!" sahut Ino tiba-tiba. "Ulang tahun Sakura kan?"

"PINTER!" sahut Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"...trus? Apa hubungannya?" tanya Kiba.

Darn.

"Besok kita kerjain." kata Sasuke, dengan seringai licik. Membuat teman-temannya menatap seram sosok anak emo yang lagi pol in lop ini.

"Bukan kerjain dijahatin gitu. Engga." kata Sasuke.

"Trus gimana?" tanya Lee.

"Besok, jangan ada yang jemput dia." kata Sasuke.

"Lah? Trus?" tanya Neji.

"Besok buru-buru beli kue, kado, bunga, trus samperin ke rumah dia." kata Sasuke.

"Rumah dia di?" tanya Naruto.

"MASIH YANG DULU DOBE!" sahut Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata.

"...oh." kata Naruto.

"Jadi, jam 12 gue, dobe, Sai, ke toko kue beli kue ultah sekalian nungguin. Jam 1 Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, ke mall beli kado. Jam 2 an Tenten ke rumah Ino ngerangkai bunga. Shino, Lee, Chouji, bikin kartu ucapan." kata Sasuke, menyuruh-nyuruh teman-temannya.

"Nee, nee, teme, gimana sama Sasori? Bokap nyokapnya Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto.

"Ntar gue sms." kata Sasuke enteng.

"Besok kan yaa?" tanya Hinata, memastikan.

"Yep." jawab Sasuke.

"Oke... b-bisa." kata Hinata.

"Gue juga." kata Ino.

"Gue siap selalu." kata Tenten, diikuti anggukan anak-anak yang lainnya.

Senyum kepuasan pun terhias di wajah Sasuke. 'Siap-siap _lady_...'

**(~'-')~**

Jam 12. Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sai, sudah sampai di toko kue rekomendasi Chouji kemarin. Mereka masuk dan...

Cengo.

"Lo gih, pesen." kata Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Ah..." Sasuke celingukan dulu.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, bisa dibantu?" sang pegawai tiba-tiba menghampiri Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sai.

"Tuuh." Sai menyenggol lengan Sasuke.

"Oh iya, saya mau pesan kue." Sasuke mencoba untuk tidak menjadi seorang udik di toko kue ini. Mencoba menjadi sosoknya yang berwibawa, berkharisma, dan tampan. Seperti biasa...

"T-tapi boleh lihat buku menu sebentar?" tanya Naruto.

"Oh iya boleh." kata si pegawai sambil memberikan buku menu.

"Boleh duduk disitu kalo mau liat-liat." kata si pegawai sambil menunjuk meja dengan 4 kursi.

"Oh iya." kata Sasuke, sambil duduk dengan Naruto dan Sai.

Selang beberapa detik, terdengar suara wanita mendengkik. Sepertinya para pegawai kesenengan kedatangan tamu-tamu lelaki keren.

"Kayaknya mereka meratiin kita." kata Sai.

"Bodo udah biarin." kata Sasuke.

Sasuke pun melambaikan tangan, hendak memesan kue. Pegawai tadi pun menghampiri mereka.

"Saya pesan tiramisu ukuran large 1 untuk ulang tahun..." Sasuke memotong kata-katanya.

"Pacarnya." tambah Naruto.

"Ooooh. Okeee. Ada tulisan yang mau ditambahkan mungkin?" tanya pegawai itu.

"_Happy_ _birthday_ Sakura-chan. Sama lilin angka 16..." kata Sasuke.

"Okeee." jawab si pegawai.

"Diambil hari ini juga ya." kata Sai.

"Iya, ditunggu 15 menit ya." kata si pegawai, lalu kembali ke counter nya.

"Buset, cepet amat." kata Naruto.

"Ga salah dong ya rekomendasi Chouji..." kata Sasuke.

"Yoi..." kata Sai.

**(~'-')~**

"Naaah ini ini ini!" Kiba menunjuk-nunjuk pada boneka babi.

"Ngingetin Sakura-chan sama Ino-chan..." kata Hinata.

"..." Neji ga tau mau ngomong apa setelah mendengar penjelasan sepupunya.

"Ini?" Kiba menunjuk pada boneka ayam.

"B-boleh kali... ngingetin Sakura-chan sama Sasuke-kun..." kata Hinata.

"Uyeah!" Kiba memasukkan boneka ayam tersebut pada keranjang belanjaan.

"Udah apa aja?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Boneka ayam, _strapless_ _dress_ amaranth pink selutut, novel, _oversized_ _sunglasses_ frame putih... udah." kata Neji, sambil memeriksa.

"Udah kali ya?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Udah." kata Neji.

"Sekarang pembagian pembayaran..." kata Kiba. "Gue bayar boneka."

"Keenakan. Murah." kata Shikamaru.

"Siapa cepat dia dapat. Wek." kata Kiba.

"Kalo gitu, gue sunglasses." kata Neji.

"Novel." sahut Hinata duluan.

Dan...

"Mendokuseee~" kata Shikamaru. "_Dress_."

**(~'-')~**

"Klop. Gue ga tau Sakura suka bunga apaan." kata Tenten.

"Samaaaa banget." kata Ino.

"Coba aja ambil 7 bunga tapi beda-beda." kata Tenten.

"Kaloooo _stargazer_? Lucu lhooo." kata Ino, sambil menunjuk ke koleksi bunga nya.

"Iya ya pink gitu kayak rambutnya lucu." kata Tenten.

"...lo memperhitungkan rambutnya?" kata Ino.

"...ya lucu aja kan rambutnya dia... wavy, panjang, pink pula..." kata Tenten.

"...trus, Sasuke suka cewek rambut panjang?" tanya Ino.

"...ga tau. Kan dulu rambut Sakura pendek Sasuke masih suka..." kata Tenten.

"Eeee trus, trus, kalo rambut panjang sebelah, suka ga sih dia?" tanya Ino.

"...emangnya gue siapa Sasuke woy nanya gituan..." kata Tenten sambil sweatdrop.

"Baaah bodo lah sama urusan Sasuke. Bunganya woy." kata Ino.

**(~'-')~**

"Gunting." pinta Shino pada Lee. Dan langsung disodorkan gunting.

"Spidol." pinta Shino lagi, dan disodorkan spidol.

"Lem." pinta Shino lagi, dan disodorkan lem.

"Udah kayak dokter bedah aje lu." kata Chouji.

"Pssstt." Shino menyuruh Chouji diam.

"O-oke." kata Chouji.

5 menit kemudian...

"_Done_." kata Shino.

"_Masterpiece_." kata Lee.

Disitu terdapat kartu ucapan selamat ulang tahun dengan pop-up karikatur Sakura dengan kostum kelinci. Sisi-sisi kartu dihiasi kancing bekas. Warna pink mendominasi kartu. Serta tulisan 'Happy 16th birthday Sakura Haruno! Wish you nothing but the best. Kami-sama blessed you'. Tak lupa Shino menggambar masing-masing wajah chibi dari kesebelas teman-temannya.

"Nanti suruh yang lain tanda tangan di sisi gambar chibi mereka." Shino mengingatkan.

"Coy! Kartunya unyu. Sejak kapan lo berubah imut gini?" sahut Chouji sambil senyam-senyum, dan hanya bisa diberi tatapan datar oleh Shino.

**(~'-')~**

"Semua komplit." kata Sasuke, saat teman-temannya sedang berkumpul di rumahnya.

"Btw, tanda tangan nih, lo pada." kata Lee, sambil menyodorkan kartu, dan ditandatangani oleh yang lain.

"Sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Jam 4..." kata Neji, sambil melihat ke arlojinya.

"Teme! Sms Sakura-chan tuh." kata Naruto.

"Aa." jawab Sasuke, sambil mengambil ponselnya.

Dan ternyata sudah ada 1 sms masuk...

**From: Sakura H.**

"Syg aku udah landing lg ngambil barang, kamu dmnnn? :|"

Waktunya melancarkan misi.

**To: Sakura H.**

"Sayang maaf ya aku ga bisa jemput :( yang lain juga ga bisa :( aku ada urusan mendadak di kantor tousan, yang lain ga tau deh kenapa. Maaf ya, nanti malem kali aku ke rumahmu yaaa :("

**From: Sakura H.**

"Yaah :( oke deh gpp syg..."

**To: Sakura H.**

"Kamu ga marah kaan? :("

**From: Sakura H.**

"Ngga kook. Yaudah ya..."

'Rada ngambek kayaknya.' batin Sasuke.

**To: Sasori.**

"Sasori-nii :3 -_- diem-diem bilang ke bokap sama nyokap Sakura dong gue mau bikin surprise buat adek loo. Jangan sampe Sakura tau yaa. Kira-kira setengah 6 kita samperin okeee."

**From: Sasori.**

"Sip udah gue kasih tau diemdiem. Ditunggu ;)"

"Nah!" sahut Sasuke. "Tinggal tunggu jam setengah 6."

"Mending kita kerjain kayak gimana?" tanya Naruto.

"Hmm. Tapi jangan protes." Sasuke langsung menemukan sebuah ide. "Gini..."

**(~'-')~**

Saat ini, Sakura Haruno, gadis cantik kekasih Sasuke, sedang duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya dengan lesu.

Kenapa lesu? Sudah kembali ke rumah, mengobati rasa homesick nya, kembali ke tempat tidur yang nyaman, kamar yang direnovasi―yang sekarang mempunyai dua sub ruangan―satu sub ruangan untuk belajar, satu sub ruangan lagi untuk bermain, kembali ke kota PLUS negara tersayang, kembali bersekolah di sekolah lama nya, bertemu teman-teman, bergabung dengan keluarganya lagi, tetap ada yang kurang...

Kekasihnya. Sasuke Uchiha.

Berusaha bersabar untuk menunggu kekasihnya―yang katanya sedang membantu ayahnya di kantor. Tetap saja stress karena kangen berat. Baru jadian 6 bulan, dan setengah dari waktu jadian mereka harus dihiasi dengan LDR. Disaat dia semangat untuk menemui Sasuke, lelaki itu terpaksa menunda. Sungguh...

_Bzzztt._

**1 new message.**

**From: Ino Yamanaka.**

"SAKI-CHAN! Lo tau Sasuke kemana?"

**To: Ino Yamanaka.**

"Bantuin bokapnya di kantor kannn? :|"

**From: Ino Yamanaka.**

"-_- Sakuraaa Sakuraaa. Jd cewek dibegoin mau."

**To: Ino Yamanaka.**

"Mksd loooo? :O"

**From: Ino Yamanaka.**

"Dia jalan sm cewek lain tau dekoriin."

**To: Ino Yamanaka.**

"AH YG BNRRR?"

**From: Ino Yamanaka.**

"Beneraaaan. Ini cewek gatau deh anak mana, tp si Sasuke kayak lembut gitu ke dia, diajak ngobrol, ketawa bareng, rangkul"an gitu Sakuuuraaaa gila ini :S"

**To: Ino Yamanaka.**

"Emg skrg lo lg dmnnnn? Ngeliat Sasuke sama itu cewek dmn? :\"

**From: Ino Yamanaka.**

"Konoha Mall. Jalan berduaa. Gue, Tenten, sm Hinata ngeliat. Parahbanget... sabar yaa u_u"

**To: Ino Yamanaka.**

"Aaaaaa ciricirinya kyk gmnnn?"

**From: Ino Yamanaka.**

"Cewek rambutnya warna ungu, selenge'an, gayanya tomboy. Doyan bener si Sasuke? -_-"

**To: Ino Yamanaka.**

"Sasuke galiat dari cantik atau apanya, yg penting inner beauty nya. AH TUHKAN baru jadian 6 bulan aduh Sasukeeee }:|"

**From: Ino Yamanaka.**

"Lo marah ama dia nihh? :|"

**To: Ino Yamanaka.**

"Liat aja sampe dia kesini habis itu, gue kacangin abisabisan sumpah."

**From: Ino Yamanaka.**

"Bener?"

**To: Ino Yamanaka.**

"-_- gayakin bgtsih."

**From: Ino Yamanaka.**

"Beh -_- tapi serem x_x"

**To: Ino Yamanaka.**

"Sampe gue tau itu cewek siapa, bnrbnr gue tonjok muka si Uchiha."

_Bzzztt._

**From: Sasuke Uchiha.**

"SAYAAANG HAPPY BIRTHDAY! :*"

Sejenak Sakura berpikir. Melihat ke kalender...

**28 Maret.**

Brakk.

"Sakuraaaaa _happy_ _birthdaaaay_~!" tiba-tiba segerombolan orang masuk ke dalam kamarnya, membawa kue, kado, dan bunga.

Sakura tersenyum sangat lebar sambil menyambut hangat orang-orang yang memberinya _surprise_, sambil berdiri dari tempat tidurnya.

Mereka menyanyikan lagu _happy_ _birthday_ bersama-sama. Lalu tiup lilin.

"Sakuraaa maaf ya dikerjain tadi di sms..." kata Ino.

"Hah? Itu boong?" tanya Sakura polos.

"Ya iyalah yaoloh! Dianggap serius. Capedeeeh." kata Tenten.

"Mana mungkiiiin Sasuke jalan sama cewek lain..." kata Kiba.

"Nyokapnya kali?" kata Neji.

"Maaf yaa Saku-chaaan ga ngingetin ulang tahuuun~" kata Sasori.

"Demi _surprise_ hihi." kata ibunya Sakura sambil tertawa kecil dengan ayahnya.

"Kayaknya lo deh yang belom minta maaf. Ide lo semua nih ampe cewek lo kelabakan dasar gila." kata Naruto sambil menoel-noel lengan Sasuke.

"Iya ah iya!" kata Sasuke kasar. "Sakura..."

"Iya?" respon Sakura.

"Cieee..." semua yang di dalam ruangan mulai meledek. _Good_.

"Aku minta maaf gara-gara udah bikin kamu panik sama depresi. Itu cuma main-main doang. Aku yang ngerencanain semuanya. Kalo kerasa ga enak atau apa, mohon dimaafkan." kata Sasuke, dengan nada-nada yang sok berwibawa.

"Iyaa gapapa." kata Sakura.

"Cie ehm 1 2, ehm 2 3~" goda Tenten.

"Daripada lama," kata Chouji. "Potong kue yuk!"

"RAKUS!"

**(~'-')~**

Acara potong kue dan lain-lain selesai. Semua tamu sudah pulang, tapi masih tersisa Sasuke yang menepati janji akan menemui plus menemani kekasihnya ini. Mereka berdua sedang duduk di ruang tamu rumah Sakura.

"Nih." Sasuke sedang membuka-buka kado untuk Sakura.

"_Dress_. Kok nekat ya..." Sasuke membuka kado pertama.

"Novel. Buat kamu baca tuh." kado kedua dibuka...

"_Sunglasses_. Kebiasaan kamu kalo jalan-jalan bawa ginian." kata Sasuke, sambil membuka kado ketiga. Dan...

"_Why_ _the_ _hell_ mereka beli boneka ayam?" Sasuke merasa tersindir dengan kado keempat. "Petok."

Makin mirip aja ini anak satu sama ayam beneran.

"Trus kamu mau kuenya―" Sasuke hendak menawarkan kue sambil menoleh ke Sakura. Tapi gadis itu...

"Kok nangis?" tanya Sasuke, sambil duduk mendekat ke Sakura.

"Gapapa..." jawab Sakura.

"Gak. Pasti ada sesuatu. Ceritain." Sasuke memaksa.

"...hehe..." Sakura malah cengengesan sambil menyeka air matanya.

"Ssstt." Sasuke menurunkan tangan Sakura yang menyeka air matanya. "Cerita."

Karena Sasuke memaksa, ya terpaksa juga Sakura bercerita. Dia menghela nafas...

"Aku masih hidup sampe sekarang." kata Sakura.

"...?" Sasuke sedikit bingung, tapi dia memutuskan untuk mendengarkan omongan Sakura.

"..._thank_ Kami-sama, aku masih hidup sampe sekarang, sampe 16 tahun ini. Ga semua anak kan bisa hidup sampe selama ini. Aku bersyukur, banget." kata Sakura.

Sekarang Sasuke mengerti. Sakura bersyukur dia masih bisa hidup sampai sekarang. Tidak semua manusia bisa bertahan hidup selamanya. Jika Tuhan berkehendak, bisa saja Sakura meninggal sudah dari dulu. Atau tidak dilahirkan sama sekali. Atau mempunyai takdir beda. Begitulah. Tapi dengan semua yang dilimpahkan kepada gadis ini, dia bersyukur.

Sasuke pun memeluk Sakura. Memberikan bukti lain Sakura bersyukur diberi hidup seperti ini: mempunyai lelaki yang tulus menyayanginya.

"Aku bersyukur juga Kami-sama punya 'script' bagus buat aku." kata Sakura lembut.

"Aku juga bersyukur... dipertemukan sama kamu. _Love_ _you_." kata Sakura lagi, sambil membalas pelukan Sasuke.

"_Love you too_." balas Sasuke, sambil mengelus kepala belakang Sakura.

"Aku bersyukur, ketemu sama kamu, kenal kamu, jadi temen kamu, terus sahabat, dan... sekarang lebih dari sahabat. Aku sadar, cuma 1 yang bener-bener tulus, yang bener-bener dipertahankan, bener-bener kuat, bener-bener jujur... kamu. _Thanks_..."

"Kamu jangan ngomong gitu dong, kayak mau mati aja." kata Sasuke, mulai tidak enak dengan cara bicara Sakura.

"YA EMANG AKU NGOMONG GINI AKU BERSYUKUR SAMA KAMI-SAMA, DASAR SASUKE-KUN BAKA! HOLOOOOHHH~" Sakura melepaskan pelukan Sasuke, lalu mengguncang-guncang badan Sasuke sambil bercap-cip-cup.

"Bah iya iya." kata Sasuke, pusing dilempar-lempar Sakura.

"Btw, aku punya kado khusus buat kamu." kata Sasuke.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Ngadep sana." kata Sasuke, sambil menyuruh Sakura duduk menghadap ke arah lain.

Sakura menurutinya. Dia mengubah posisi duduknya, yang tadinya menghadap ke Sasuke, kini membelakangi lelaki itu. Sasuke pun merogoh benda di kantong celananya, mengeluarkan sebuah kotak. Ia buka kotak itu, dan...

"Kok dingin ya?" Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang dingin dan keras menyentuh lehernya.

"Buka matamu." kata Sasuke, seusai memakaikan sesuatu pada Sakura.

Sakura pun membuka matanya. Sebuah kalung dengan bandul hati. Bandul itu bisa dibuka, dan ada foto Sakura yang bersebelahan dengan Sasuke di kedua bingkai.

"Aaah makasih sayaang." kata Sakura.

"Sama-sama." kata Sasuke. "Ada 1 lagi."

"Apa?" tanya Sakura, makin penasaran.

"Ngadep sini." kata Sasuke, dan langsung saja Sakura kembali duduk menghadap Sasuke.

"Tutup mata." suruh Sasuke lagi.

"Lah kok―"

"Tutup." suruh Sasuke.

"Hhhhh." Sakura mendengus kesal, lalu menutup matanya.

Perlahan Sasuke memegang pipi kanan Sakura dengan tangannya, lalu mendekatkan jarak wajahnya dengan wajah gadis itu...

Cup.

Sasuke memberi ciuman untuk Sakura di bibirnya. Melumat lembut bibir gadisnya, lalu dilepaskan...

"S-Sasuke-kun..." wajah Sakura merona merah. Bagaimanapun juga, kalau diberi ciuman, rasanya memang _awkward_ untuk Sakura...

"Happy birthday dear." kata Sasuke, sambil memeluk Sakura.

**"HUATCHIM!"**

...seharusnya itu ga pantes muncul di momen bahagia ini. Tapi, siapa yang bersin?

"Hnnnggg..." Sasori turun dari tangga dengan keadaan ingus meler, dan badan lemas.

"Uh-oh." kata Sakura. "Jangan bilang niisan sakit."

"Maghu mau milang..." kata Sasori bindeng, 'baru mau bilang'.

"Duhileeeh. Makan apa aja sih kakaaak? Yang dingin-dingin ya? Udah dibilang jangan!" kata Sakura, sambil lepas dari pelukan Sasuke, lalu memeriksa kondisi kakaknya.

"Tuh kaaan, demam, flu pula. Kakak sih!" kata Sakura kesal, sambil memegang dahi kakaknya.

"Hnnngg, maaf." kata Sasori, sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke juga ikut tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Sakura pada Sasori. Bagaimana Sakura saat menjadi istrinya ya di beberapa tahun mendatang...

"Sekarang ke kamar, nanti kuambilin kompres sama obat. Oh, makan juga ya, niisan belom makan malem kan?" kata Sakura.

"Hnnn." jawab Sasori, sambil berjalan ke tangga.

"Ckckck. Gimana mau sehat. Balik dulu ke kamar, nanti kusamperin." kata Sakura.

"Ogeeee." kata Sasori, artinya 'oke', lalu dia naik ke lantai 2.

"Duh, kamu gimana dong nih, niisan sakit..." kata Sakura pada Sasuke sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Gapapa. Kasian kakakmu sakit." kata Sasuke.

"Masa..." kata Sakura.

"Aa. Mungkin aku ntar dicariin." kata Sasuke, sambil berdiri dari sofa.

"Ngambek ya?..." tanya Sakura.

"Nggak." jawab Sasuke sambil menggeleng.

"Bener?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Ssstt udaah." kata Sasuke, sambil mencium puncak kepala Sakura.

"Hehe." Sakura malah cengengesan, sambil memeluk Sasuke sekilas.

"Pulang dulu ya..." kata Sasuke, sambil berjalan menuju pintu mengambil sepatunya dari rak sepatu, dan dipakai.

"_Love you_!" sahut Sakura.

"_Love you too_." balas Sasuke, lalu keluar.

**(~'-')~**

1 April. Back to school. SMA Konoha Gakuen dipenuhi oleh murid baru dari berbagai sekolah. Dan...

"KONOHAMARU!" Naruto berteriak, memanggil saudara jauhnya―Konohamaru Sarutobi.

"NARUTO-NIICHAN!" Konohamaru menyahut tak kalah toa.

"KONOHAMARUUUUU!"

"NARUTO-NIICHAAAAAN!"

"KONOHAMARUUUUU!"

"NARUTO-NIICHAAAAAN!"

Keduanya berlari ke arah masing-masing bak film India. Dalam otak anak-anak yang memerhatikan, Naruto dengan kaos dan jeans, berlari ke arah Konohamaru yang memakai baju sari, diiringi lagu Kuche Kuche Hotta Hai, dengan background istana, serta mereka berdua yang berpelukan sambil berputar-putar...

_It's just too yucky._

"Konohamaruuuu!" anak lain memanggil nama Konohamaru. Cewek, dan cowok.

"Moegi! Udon!" sapa Naruto girang.

"Duh, gang elu kecil-kecil yak." tiba-tiba Kiba muncul, dan meledek Naruto.

"Yeh! Bodo amat! Yang penting kita berempat..."

"KECE!" sahut Naruto, Konohamaru, Moegi, dan Udon bersama-sama, sambil membentuk tanda checklist menggunakan jempol dan telunjuk mereka di bawah dagu masing-masing.

"Kece dari mananya? Malahan mirip sama―"

"UWAAAAAA!"

Tiba-tiba teriakan dan dengkikkan gadis-gadis memotong perkataan Kiba. Dihantui rasa ingin tahu, Kiba, Naruto, Konohamaru, Moegi, dan Udon menghampiri massa yang berteriak.

"Apaan sih?" tanya Kiba.

Taunya, muncul Sasuke yang sedang menggandeng Sakura, sedang mengobrol, mengabaikan gadis-gadis yang berteriak histeris karena kagum melihat mereka berdua.

"Pasangan kita." kata Naruto, sambil sweatdrop.

"Aaaaa itu Sasuke Uchiha yaaa?" tanya Moegi histeris. Ternyata Moegi juga fans Sasuke...

"Yep. Jangan bilang lo fans dia." kata Kiba.

"Aaaaa ganteeeng~ trus itu Sakura Haruno, pacarnya Sasuke-san kan? Aaaa cantiiiik~ cocok~ envyyyy~" Moegi ikutan histeris sama fans-fans Sasuke yang lainnya.

"Duh." Konohamaru dan Udon menepuk dahinya bersama-sama, sweatdrop karena tingkah Moegi.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun." Sakura memotong pembicaraannya dengan Sasuke.

"Hmm?" respon Sasuke.

"Aku kebayang, suara fansmu ga abis deh cuma buat neriakkin kamu. Hahaha lucu." kata Sakura, sambil menoleh kepada fans-fans Sasuke yang sedang berteriak histeris.

"Hhhh, udahlah, biarin." kata Sasuke, sambil mengalihkan pandangan Sakura yang tadinya ke arah fansnya kini kedepan, dengan membelokkan pipinya.

"Hih pffftt kok gitu sih?" kata Sakura, sambil menepis tangan Sasuke yang seenaknya membelok-belokkan pipinya.

"Ga usah pikirin fansku laah. Bodo sama mereka." kata Sasuke, sambil merangkull Sakura.

Sementara itu di sudut lain...

"Kimimaro-san."

"Hnn? Karin?"

"Kimimaro-san, suka Sakura kan?"

"Iyap."

"Gimana kalo kita kerjasama? Jadi aku, sama Kimimaro-san, buat siasat supaya Sasuke-kun sama Sakura putus. Nanti Sakura buat Kimimaro-san, Sasuke-kun buat aku."

"Kita berdua doang?"

"Kalo butuh orang, ada..."

"Hmmm... oke."

**(~'-')~**

WHAAAAACK! Baru depannya sequel udah jelek begini. Gomeen gomeen -_-"

Gimana? Suka? 8D

Don't forget to leave your review! Jaa! ;D

Siyusun~


	2. Chapter 2: Thirdwheel

Heeeii heeeii! Ketemu lagi~ :D maaf ya kalo sedikit telat, maklum gue kan pengacara. **Peng**angguran b**a**nyak a**cara**. :p *digetok pembaca*

Well, gue tau chapter 1 kemaren jelekbangetsumpah. Mana buruburu lagi publishnya. =_= jadi kali ini gue bagusin deh. Senyum dong.

Bales review,

**Hime Licious: **Berarti kita sama. Gue juga gasuka Karin -.- tapi, yah, hargai aja lah. Gaada dia jadi gimana fic gue :p toh di manga dia udah gasuka Sasuke lagi kan? 8D

**Nay Hatake: **Ada kok :3 silahkan baca~ :D

**Hime Himawari MikUchiHaruno: **Sut ah. Itu gaya gue lho =_= kan saya juga kece~ :D *digebuk pembaca*

**4ntk4-ch4n: **Jangan sadissadis? :D (wayolo, bisa dibaca dari air muka gue, mau gue apain nih SasuSaku? :p). Kita lihat saja nanti, ide apa yang muncul di otak sayah~ :p

**Sasusaku Hikaruno-chan: **Yang direncanakan Karin?...*evil smirk* mehehehe~ ada di chapter yang lamaaaa banget bakal dateng~ XD

**Pitophoy: **Berlanjut laah~ sipdah (y)

**The Portal Transmission-19: **Iye nih, konfliknya sih satu tapi urusannya banyak =_= sipdah~

**Ichika Harada de Chevalier: **:D~ mau ngapain? ;) kita tunggu saja chapter yang akan mendatang~

**Thia Shirayuki: **Sipdah (y)

**Mikki D'Sad Phoenix: **Cubit ah welba kamu :p tapi tapi tapi tapi tapiiiiii... *digetok Mikki* sipdah (y)

Okeeezip~

**DISCLAIMER: These characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. But I own this plot. No copycopy :D**

**WARNING: AU. OOC. Garing krenyes~**

**(~'-')~**

Sasuke dan Sakura akhirnya masuk ke kelas baru mereka, XI.1. Masih sekelas dengan Naruto, Sai, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, dan Chouji. Juga beberapa wajah baru di dalam kelas mereka.

"Duduk di pojok lagi daaah~" Sakura langsung berjalan dan memilih tempat duduk di pojok belakang, dekat jendela.

"Sampingmu ah." Sasuke menaruh tasnya di meja di samping tempat duduk Sakura.

"Masih lama ya masuknya?" tanya Sakura.

"Lumayan." jawab Sasuke.

"Ini jam?" tanya Sakura.

"Setengah 7." Sasuke melihat pada arlojinya.

"Masuknya jam?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"7." jawab Sasuke.

"Berarti setengah jam lagi." kata Sakura.

"Eh, mana oleh-oleh?" tanya Sasuke.

"Oooo iya, bentar." Sakura membuka ranselnya, merogoh benda-benda di dalamnya.

"_By the way_, tas baru nih." goda Sasuke, melihat tas ransel Sakura adalah wajah karakter domo-kun. Serasa Sakura ngegendongin monster kecil kemana-mana.

"Iyaaa hehe." jawab Sakura, masih terfokus dengan oleh-oleh.

"Niiiih!" Sakura menyodorkan sebungkus kado berwarna duke blue dengan motif petir. "Khusus buat kamu aku bungkus kado."

"Wah." Sasuke menerima bungkusan kado tersebut. "Kok agak berat?" Sasuke menimbang-nimbang berat isi kadonya.

"Buka ajaaa." suruh Sakura.

Sasuke pun duduk di kursinya, dan perlahan membuka bungkus kado tersebut, tidak ingin merobeknya. Dengan sabar dan terus tersenyum Sakura menunggu bungkus kadonya dibuka...

"Ah." Sasuke tersanjung melihat isi kadonya.

"Kamu sukaa?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke melihat isinya. Kemeja berlengan panjang merah-hitam kotak-kotak, dan jam tangan berwarna silver _metallic_.

Tapi Sasuke merasa berhutang budi karena merasa merepotkan Sakura telah capek-capek membeli dan mengeluarkan uang dalam jumlah besar hanya untuk membeli teman-temannya oleh-oleh. "Kamu mahal ya beli ini? Biar kuganti―"

"Ga usah sayang, gapapa kok." kata Sakura.

"Duitmu hei, sayang banget kalo abis cuma buat beli ginian," Sasuke merogoh kantong celananya untuk mengeluarkan dompet.

"Ssssttt." Sakura menghentikan tangan Sasuke. "Demi kamu semua aku ikhlas kok ngeluarin uang."

Mendengar ucapan Sakura, Sasuke merasa tersentuh. Biasanya selalu Sasuke yang membelikan Sakura kecil-kecilan, sekarang Sakura memberikan sesuatu yang lumayan besar untuk Sasuke. "Makasih sayang." Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya di perut Sakura, mager (**ma**les **ger**ak) mau meluk sambil berdiri, masih enakan duduk.

"Sama-samaaaa sayaaang." jawab Sakura, sambil mengelus kepala Sasuke yang ditenggelamkan di perutnya.

"SAKURA MAMEEEEEEN!" tiba-tiba muncul suara gadis berteriak. Sakura langsung menoleh ke pintu...

"INO MAMEEEEEEN!" Sakura langsung menghampiri Ino, dan memeluknya, melepas rasa kangen. Ngenes banget si Sasuke, lagi enak-enak meluk, eh lepas...

"Apakabaaaar dirimuuuuu dekoriiiiin~" kata Ino disela-sela pelukan kangen dengan Sakura.

"Baik-baiiiiik dirikuuuu Ino-butaaaa~" jawab Sakura.

"Oh ya, ada oleh-oleh buat eloooo." Sakura melepas pelukannya, lalu megoroh isi tasnya.

"Apa tuuuh apa tuuuh~" Ino mengintip-intip kedua tangan Sakura yang merogoh isi tasnya.

"Ceileh domo-kun. Lucu amat buuu." puji Ino, melihat tas baru Sakura.

"Ehehehe. Nih!" Sakura menyerahkan kotak berbentuk segi empat yang cukup tinggi, berwarna periwinkle dan dihiasi pita silver kepada Ino.

"Aaaapa iniiii~" Ino menerima kotak dari Sakura. Membukanya, dan...

"AAAAAAA KALUNG GELANG ANTING-ANTING? AAAA BAIK BANGET LO GILAAAA~" Ino memeluk Sakura lagi.

"Nyehehehehehe." Sakura cengengesan dan membalas pelukan Ino.

Bete berat. Sasuke bete Sakura ngacangin. Dia pindah tempat duduk sementara ke pojokan yang lainnya, sempat izin meminjam tempat kepada murid pemilik kursi. Numpang ngutak-ngatik ponsel.

Sasuke sesekali memerhatikan Sakura yang lagi seneng-seneng bagi-bagi oleh-oleh, bertemu Tenten, Hinata, dan cowok-cowok lainnya, dibagikan oleh-oleh. Bercanda bareng...

Kasian deh dikacangin.

"Wuoi! Teme!" sahut Naruto, menyadari daritadi Sasuke hanya duduk di pojokan dan mengutak-atik ponselnya.

"Sasuke-kun!" sahut Sakura, sambil menghampiri Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke masih saja asik mengutak-atik ponselnya, tidak memedulikan Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura menyapa Sasuke sekali lagi. Tapi Sasuke membalas sapaan Sakura dengan deathglare.

"K-kenapa?" tanya Sakura, merasa ngeri dengan tatapan Sasuke.

"Udah selesai reuninya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Apaan siiih?" Sakura malah bete dengan sikap Sasuke.

"Taulah bodo." Sasuke mendorong Sakura, dan berdiri dari kursi tumpangannya, kembali ke kursi asli.

"Heeeiii!" Sakura merasa jengkel tiba-tiba didorong Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" Sakura menarik paksa belakang baju Sasuke.

"Apa?" respon Sasuke, masih disertai deathglare.

"Marah?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya." jawab Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Pikir aja sendiri." jawab Sasuke, berbalik, duduk di kursinya, memasukkan oleh-oleh Sakura ke dalam tasnya, lanjut mengutak-atik ponsel.

Sebenarnya hanya akting Sasuke untuk galak-galakkan dengan Sakura. Menguji seberapa peduli Sakura padanya. Hal gituan aja masih ditanya...

Dan saat dia sedang asyik-asyiknya mengutak-atik ponsel, datang 1 sms.

**From: Sakura H.**

"Sygku knpppp :'("

Dia melirik ke kiri. Mendapati Sakura yang sedang duduk di kursinya dan sedang mengutak-atik ponsel juga, sama sepertinya.

**To: Sakura H.**

"Gapapa."

**From: Sakura H.**

"Bohoooong :(((("

**To: Sakura H.**

"Beneeer."

**From: Sakura H.**

"Trs knp jutekk? :("

**To: Sakura H.**

"Suka-suka aku."

**From: Sakura H.**

"Tuhkan. Yaudah berantem :("

**To: Sakura H.**

"Ga mau."

**From: Sakura H.**

"Aaatrsgmnnn X("

"Truuuuuss..." Sasuke mendekat ke kursi Sakura, dengan tatapan membunuh, dan seringai nakal.

"T-trus?" tanya Sakura dengan sangat ketakutan.

"Seharian kamu ga boleh lepas." kata Sasuke.

"Lepas? Lepas dari apaan?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke pun menaruh tangannya di bawah paha Sakura, dan di punggung Sakura. Dan dengan sekuat tenaga Sasuke mengangkat gadis itu, bridal style.

"He-heeeeeiii! Turuniiiin! Aaaaah!" Sakura meronta-ronta minta diturunkan.

"Seharian kamu ga boleh lepas dari **aku**." kata Sasuke, sambil sok mau melempar Sakura.

"AAAAA KYAAAA TURUNIIIIIN!" jerit Sakura, sambil berpegangan pada kerah baju Sasuke.

"LEMPAR! LEMPAR! MWAHAHHAHA! LEMPAAARR!" tiba-tiba Naruto malah jbjb, dan si psycho (?) satu ini pengen Sakura dilempar Sasuke...

"NARUTO GILAAAAA!" jerit Sakura.

"1..." Sasuke mengayun Sakura.

"KYAAA!" jerit Sakura.

"2..." Sasuke mengayun Sakura lagi.

"INO INO TOLONG GUE YAAMPUN KAMI-SAMAAAA MATI GUEEEEE SASUKE-KUUUUN TURUNIN AKUUUUU AAAAAA TOLOOONG GUE BELOM KAWIN MAAAAAAAAKKK!" jerit Sakura.

"Tiiiigaaaaajadi." Sasuke hendak melempar Sakura, tapi batal.

"SASUKE-KUUUN GILA KAMUUUUU GILA GILA GILAAAA!" Sakura memukul-mukul dada Sasuke.

"Bodo." kata Sasuke, sambil sekilas mencium pipi Sakura.

"Turuniiiiiin!" pinta Sakura.

"Turunin? Oke." dan dengan sengaja Sasuke melepas gendongannya, membuat Sakura langsung terhempar ke bumi dengan pantatnya duluan menyentuh lantai.

"WOOOOOOOIIIII!" seru Sakura, kesakitan. "UNTUNGNYA YE OTAK GUE BUKAN DI PANTAT! SASUKE-KUN SARAP!"

"Bodo amaat." kata Sasuke, sambil melangkahi Sakura dan duduk di kursinya.

"SEEETAAAAANNN!" jerit Sakura.

**(~'-')~**

Jam istirahat. Sakura sedang membereskan lokernya, mengambil buku-buku yang perlu, dan menyimpan dengan rapih buku-buku yang sudah dipakai di pelajaran sebelumnya atau memang tidak ada jadwal pelajarannya hari itu. Kedua alisnya terangkat ketika...

'Surat yang dulu.' batin Sakura, mengambil sebuah amplop.

Dia masih ingat dengan isi surat itu. Kalimat '_i love you love me love you love me love you_' yang dituliskan dari ujung atas kertas sampai ujung bawah kertas, berderet dengan rapih, '_i_' dan '_me_' dituliskan dengan warna hitam, '_love_' dengan warna merah, '_you_' dengan warna pink. Dan ketika Sakura bertanya tentang ini kepada Sasuke, katanya rahasia. Mungkin dia tau.

'Gue tanya Sasuke-kun deh.' batin Sakura, sambil mengantongi amplop itu, menggendong beberapa buku, dan menutup pintu loker. Ketika ia berbelok ke kanan...

BRUKK BRAKK GEDUBRAK.

"ANJRIT." umpat Sakura, ketika ia tak sengaja tertabrak, jatuh, dan buku-bukunya berserakan dimana-mana.

"A-ah! Gomen, gomen," sebuah suara yang cukup _nge__bass _meminta maaf kepada Sakura. Saat gadis itu menoleh...

Wajahnya imut. Rambutnya berwarna abu-abu dan tersasak. Bola matanya pink. Menatap Sakura dengan wajah kaget.

"Lo gapapa kan?" lelaki itu memegang pundak Sakura.

"G-gapapa kok." jawab Sakura sambil merapihkan rambutnya.

"Sini gue beresin." kata lelaki itu, sambil membereskan buku-buku yang jatuh berantak karena tertabrak tadi.

Sakura bengong menatap lelaki yang baru menabraknya ini. Dia belum pernah menemukan wajah sepertinya di angkatannya. Mungkin kakak kelasnya?...bukan. Kakak kelasnya badannya gembor-gembor. Tak mungkin ada yang hampir sama dengannya, Adik kelas? Pasti memanggil namanya dengan sebutan 'aku-senpai'. Tapi ini 'lo-gue'. Dia menatap lelaki ini dengan tatapan bingung...

"Berdiri?" lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura, yang dengan 5 detik langsung Sakura tangkap, dan gadis itu dibantu berdiri.

"_Thanks_ ya." kata Sakura, sambil mengambil buku-bukunya yang ada di gendongan lelaki tersebut.

"Sama-sama. _By the way_, lo Sakura Haruno kan?" tanya lelaki itu.

"Uh, iya..." jawab Sakura. Entah kenapa dengan lelaki ini, Sakura merasa deg-degan... sama seperti waktu dengan Sasuke dulu...

"Kenalin, gue Yagura. Anak baru, pindahan Kiri." lelaki bernama Yagura itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Oh, uhm, salam kenal." kata Sakura, sambil menjabat tangan Yagura.

"Salam kenal juga." kata Yagura. Lalu keduanya melepas tangan.

"Oh ya, lo di kelas mana?" tanya Yagura.

"Gue 11-1, lo?" Sakura bertanya balik.

"11-5. Jauh. Lo pinter deh." kata Yagura.

"Haha makasih, tapi ga juga. Kalo giat belajar, paling lo ntar bisa masuk 12-1 tahun depan." kata Sakura.

"Haha sip." kata Yagura.

Lalu Sakura sadar ada sesuatu di atas kepala Yagura. Yaitu...

"Sasuke-kun!" sapa Sakura ramah.

Yagura menoleh ke belakang. Ditemukannya tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya, berambut hitam kebiru-biruan, dengan sepasang bola mata hitam onyx yang menatapnya dingin. Wajahnya seperti dia tidak suka dengan Yagura. Yep, dialah Sasuke Uchiha. Yang diketahui sedang terkena virus cemburu karena ada lelaki lain yang ngobrol dengan Sakura.

Dan tanpa basa-basi Sasuke mendorong Yagura ke arah lain, karena menghalanginya. Dan langsung ia raih tangan Sakura, dan membawa gadis itu jalan-jalan di sekitar lantai 2.

'Jadi itu yang namanya Sakura...' batin Yagura. 'Cantik. Boleh juga.'

"Sasuke-kun kenapa siiiih?" tanya Sakura, mungkin sudah ke-10 kalinya dia bertanya seperti itu, sedangkan belum ada 1 putaran lantai 2, saking lambatnya mereka berdua jalan.

"Hmmm..." Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura ketus.

"Aaaaa~" Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya.

"KENAPA?" Sakura langsung berputar ke depan Sasuke, menatap lelaki itu dengan penuh amarah.

"Kamu pikir aku kenapa?" kata Sasuke.

"Ya aku ga tau laaaah aku kan ga bisa baca pikiran orang! Bilang keeeek!" kata Sakura.

"Kamu udah bikin aku dua kali ngambek hari ini. Ga tau deh sampe malem mau berapa kali kamu bikin aku tambah ngambek." kata Sasuke.

"Ngambek kenapa coba?" tanya Sakura.

"Kamu ngacangin aku. Kamu ngobrol sama cowok lain." kata Sasuke.

"Ngacangin?" Sakura merasa tidak sadar kalau tadi dia mengabaikan Sasuke. Kapan...

"Di kelas, kamu asik ngasih oleh-oleh, ngobrol sama anak lain, aku jadi kambing congek di pojokan." kata Sasuke.

Sakura tertawa. Dua hal tadi ternyata membuat Sasuke ngambek. Sangat kekanak-kanakkan...

"Sasuke-kuuuuun~" Sakura lega dari tawanya, lalu memeluk Sasuke.

"Kok ketawa." kata Sasuke.

"Childish banget kamuuu unyuuu." kata Sakura, sambil melepas pelukannya, dan mencubit-cubit kedua pipi Sasuke.

"Hnnnn?" wajah Sasuke penuh dengan tanda tanya.

"Aku kan kangeen sama yang lain. Udah lama ga ngobrol, ngasih kabar, gituu. Trus tadi itu cowok pindahan doang, cuma mau ngajak kenal, ga sengaja nabrak juga." kata Sakura.

"Bener?" tanya Sasuke.

"Mukamu melas huahaha~ yaiyalaaaah kamu kira aku boong gituuu?" kata Sakura, yang dijawab dengan manyun oleh Sasuke.

"Malah manyun ini anak satu. Ayooo~" Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke, membawa mereka berdua kembali ke kelas.

_Meanwhile_...

"AAAAA KYAA KYAA SASUKE-KUUUN SAKURA-SAAAAN KYAKYAKYAAAAAA!"

Ah, _**fangirls**_.

**(~'-')~**

Di kelas, saat pelajaran Asuma-sensei, sebenarnya sedang diberi tugas. Tapi anak-anak malah ribut. Busetdeh. Ga ada heningnya.

"Oh ya, Sasuke-kun," Sakura menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang duduk di kursinya dan menulis, teringat akan sesuatu yang ingin ia tanyakan.

"Hm?" Sasuke menoleh kepada Sakura.

"Kamu tau gak, siapa yang bikin ini?" tanya Sakura, sambil memberikan Sasuke sebuah amplop.

"...?" Sasuke mengambil amplop yang disodorkan Sakura. Ia buka...

"Dulu kan kata kamu rahasia. Jadi kamu tau dong." kata Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis membaca isinya. Lalu ia merogoh isi tasnya, dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas...

"Menurutmu ini mirip ngga?" Sasuke menunjukkan dua lembar kertas pada Sakura.

Yang satu bertuliskan '_i love you love me love you love me_', dan yang satu lagi bertuliskan 'Sasuke _love_ Sakura _love_ Sasuke _love_ Sakura _love_ Sasuke' sampai mentok dari ujung atas kertas sampai ujung bawah kertas.

"Aaaaaww..." Sakura tersanjung melihat tulisan Sasuke.

"Jadi udah tau kaan siapa yang ngirim surat itu ke kamu?" kata Sasuke.

"Aaaaa makasih yaaaa~" Sakura membungkuk sedikit untuk mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Sasuke, lalu memeluk lelakinya.

"_By the way_, dobe pernah bikin yang sejenis." kata Sasuke.

"AMASAAAA? Buat Hinata yaaa?" tanya Sakura.

"Bukan." kata Sasuke, sambil menaruh penanya.

"Kalo aku buat cewekku, dia lain cerita." kata Sasuke.

"Apa tuh?" tanya Sakura. Jelas-jelas surat gituan harusnya ke ceweknya dong.

"Dia cerita ke aku. Dia galau. Konon katanya, celana dalem keberuntungannya ilang. Jadi tulisannya lain lagi..."

"Naruto _love_ kancut _love_ Naruto _love_ kancut _love_ Naruto _love_ kancut... ya gitu." Sasuke menjelaskan. Sedangkan Sakura yang mendengarkan hanya sweatdrop.

**(~'-')~**

Sementara itu, di atap sekolah...

"Lo udah liat Sakura?" tanya si lelaki berambut putih sebahu.

"Udah, Kimimaro." jawab yang ditanya, lelaki berambut abu-abu disasak.

"Gimana menurut lo, Yagura?" tanya Kimimaro.

"Cantik..." kata Yagura...

'...dan terlalu kasian buat diganggu.' batinnya.

"...ya, cantik, Kimimaro. Cantik banget gila." lanjut Yagura, dengan nada yang dibuat-buat. Unutngnya Kimimaro tidak menyadari nada bicara Yagura.

"Baahahaha... ga salah pilih kan gue?" kata Kimimaro, sambil menghisap rokoknya yang sedaritadi memang ia nyalakan.

"Yap..." Yagura hanya mengangguk.

Tapi dalam benak Yagura, ia agak sedikit tidak rela kalau kerjanya harus merusak hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura. Jujur saja, waktu dia melihat Sasuke dan Sakura tadi, dia merasa pasangan ini memang kuat. Apa yang dia kerjakan mungkin tidak akan membuahkan hasil. Sampai iya, pengalaman terburuk yang pernah ia alami adalah, merusak hubungan Sakura Haruno. Gadis cantik ini pastinya juga mencintai Sasuke. Apalagi Sasuke. Pasti lelaki itu sangat melindungi Sakura. Terlihat dari sikapnya tadi saat melihat Sakura berbicara dengan Yagura. Wajahnya benar-benar marah. Tidak suka jika Sakura berbicara dengan lelaki lain. Takut Sakura lepas dari Sasuke dan mencintai lelaki lain.

Tapi jika semuanya menjadi kenyataan, Sakura putus dari Sasuke? Misi memang berhasil, tapi resiko juga besar. Bisa saja ada salah satu anak buah lain yang direkrut selain dirinya mengakui kepada Sasuke atau Sakura tentang mereka yang merusak hubungannya? Bisa diteror habis-habisan. Tersebar ke guru, dan _drop out_ di tempat. Horror.

"Jadi, setelah ini, gue harus nempel-nempel ke Sakura?" tanya Yagura.

"Yap." kata Kimimaro.

"Kalo udah di ambang-ambang putus, lo ceritain aja tentang gue. Apa lah, yang bagus-bagus, gue baik, pinter, suka nolong, terserah lo." lanjut Kimimaro, menjelaskan tugas pada Yagura.

"Haaahh..." Yagura menghela nafas. "Yang mau dapetin siapa, yang disuruh nempel siapa."

"Lo jadi mak comblang diantara gue dan dia." kata Kimimaro.

"Tapi," Yagura tiba-tiba memotong. "Gue agak kesian musti gangguin dia."

Mendengar perkataan Yagura, Kimimaro tertawa. "Sekali dapet Sakura, ga bakal nyesel seumur hidup."

"Heh?" Yagura kebingungan dengan maksud Kimimaro.

"Bagus kan, punya cewek kayak dia... udah cantik, tajir, pinter, dan paling enak, bodynya asik. S _line_ cuy." kata Kimimaro.

"..._heck_." Yagura hampir keselek ketika Kimimaro memuji badan Sakura. _Pervert_.

"Lo liat aja foto dia di FB, profilenya Sasuke. Tapi itu waktu belom jaman jadian sama Sasuke sih. Jadi tuh Sakura kayaknya liburan ke pantai bareng keluarga dia sama keluarganya Sasuke. Trus disitu ada 100 lebih foto, Sakura semua. Paling sekali sama kakaknya, bokap nyokap, atau nyokap Sasuke, trus kakaknya Sasuke, ada juga yang sama Sasuke. Lagi itu dia pake halter neck bikini sama rok panjang doang. Asik kan badannya keliatan~" Kimimaro bercerita.

"Ooooh... coba ntar gue add." kata Yagura.

"Wahaha sip. Langsung mimisan _plus_ ngiler deh lo ngeliat badan Sakura... asik abis." kata Kimimaro.

"Iyaa iyaa..." Yagura hanya mengangguk mendengar pujian-pujian Kimimaro tentang badan Sakura. Napsuan ni anak satu emang.

"Eheheh... dan, misi kita dimulai sekarang. Tinggal tunggu Karin yang bertindak buat Sasuke."

"...hn..."

**(~'-')~**

HAAAANCURBANGETGILA T_T banyak basabasi banget yaaaa... pendek lagi yuhuuu -.-

Oyayayyaa, kankankan gue main polyvore nihyaaa, jadi misalkan gue ngedeskripsiin bajubaju, celana, rok, tas segala macem disini, kalo kurang ngerti bilang aja ntar gue pm link set nya biar ngerti bajunya kayak apaan 8) atau yang main polyvore juga cari aja gue: nadiamanda. :p *numpang promosi ceritanya trololol*

Oya, gue juga mau hiatus sedikit panjang. Ada tugas pelajaran Bahasa Inggris, disuruh bikin film, sementara gue kerja jadi scriptwriter + pemeran. Jadijadi maafyaaa kawan jika saya hiatus duyu 8D

Sipdah, jangan lupa tinggalin review~ silahkan juga kalo mau fave/alert, gausah pake izin 8D

Siyusun~


End file.
